wedding, honeymoon, hell
by Thatonefangirl132
Summary: Getting married is hard, going to the honeymoon is suppose to be fun, and kids already!...well nobody ever said marriage was easy...espcially when your married to a french frog.
1. Chapter 1-black and white

_**Arthurs note: okay so um I don't know if I'm doing this right but umm… yea this story it based on this song; Something stupid by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman**_

_**frankly I say it's a great FRUK song , it fits like amazingly well! ANYWAYS! Pease review and I'm pretty sure there's going to be a second chapter so stay tuned!:)**_

White and black, its tradition he says. Yea, sure that frogs just making excuses so that he can get me in a dress. Who does he think I am?! I am a dignified Englishman not his little play toy! He should be grateful that I even accepted his hand in matrimony. I told him I would wear a _white suit, _but he just smiled and agreed with a simple

"white is the bride's color, Mon amour, white is your colour."

After that I kind of walked out on him. Yea I went a little overboard, but hey! I was mad, what else could I do? Now the weddings getting closer and the butterflies in my stomach are growing rapidly. I can't tell France he'll just think I'm trying to back out and that's not true! It's just all new to me,….This wedding stuff that is. Francis was too busy with his government to plan and I simply refused, so we asked Hungary to do all the preparations. I on the other hand have been well, practicing….i just can't imagine myself say in I do to him. Actually I can, but with all those people staring at me I think I might get nervous and say something totally different. That of course will make a total mess of things, AHHHHH! How can this be so hard,

"I do."

See as simple as that!

"Oh? Mon Cher are you already practicing for our grand day? Honhonhonhonhon maybe we should practice the honeymoon as well?"

Is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line? God I should have known France would show up and start teasing me.

"W-What! No! Why are you here? I thought you were at a meeting…"

okay so yea…I guess I did want to see him…but not now of all times!

"We are on break, so I came to see how my arzur was doing after his tantrum."

Wait is he talking about earlier when I walk out on him? WAIT! That was not a tantrum! Ugh! I hate this frog as much as humanly possible! _**True, but you love him with all you heart.**_ Huh? Did I honestly just….think that.

"F-Francis…"

yes I did, and his stare is only making me insane! _**Ha! That was a sudden change of heart, am I right? **_ Wow, are my thoughts annoying sometimes or what?!

"Yes? What is it Mon Petit lapin?"

I should be embarrassed to ask this, but I need it. His soft lips of satin against mine. Our skin touching and our arms round each other to keep us together.

"M'embrasser?" (French for kiss me).

France's expression changed from calm to surprise to calm again all in one second. After all what was I saying! I can't help it though, sometimes I have the urge to touch him and make sure I'm not crazy and making him up as I go in life. Sounds crazy right? Well if you were me you'd understand, so at times like these I like that he can't refuse me. Especially when I ask for certain things like a kiss.

"No I won't do it! Nothing good comes out when you ask me out of nowhere!"


	2. Chapter 2-tears?

_**A/N: Okay so I put the link to the last chapter wrong so here it is: watch?v=BoY432ga0wQ **_

_**Okay and I'd like any reviews on this, mostly because I want to know if you guys want their vows posted as chapters, I wrote vows for England and a friend wrote them for France so let me know if you want to read them, also here's this chapters song: **_

_** watch?v=3_IB4hF46ao**_

_**it's um not as fruk, but still!**_

Had I heard France right? I'm practically throwing myself at him, lowering my pride and begging him for just one kiss and he just out right rejected me!

"W-Why?"

God if I he doesn't make his move I will

"Francis don't you love me anymore?"

ha! That face right there is proof that I just got him. So now he won't be about to refuse me. Also for finishing effect I'll look up at him with a pouty face, he can't resist my eyes, I just know it!

"Lapin, why are you doing this to me, you know I can't resist you like that"

Haha! So he still won't make a move? Well let me make this a little more irresistible.

"Francis isn't it hot in here? God I feel like I'm going to melt…."

I proceeded to shed my clothes and lay on the bed, ha! His face is so funny. I've never seen his face like this before. He looks like if he wants to pounce, but he also has a bit of concern in his eyes. I hope he doesn't sense the real reason behind my sudden change of character. As France got into bed he hugged England, but of course he had to change that so he leaned into France and wrapped him arms around his waist. The Frenchman feeling the others body so close to his own let out a moan of approval and couldn't help but sound a little out of breath when he asked

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

at this he looked down at the Englishman and saw England look up at him with cheeks dusted pink as he spoke he began to rub they're bodies together

"Francis….please."

And that was all it took to get him at his limit, he pulled Arthur closer, if that was even possible. He started to unbutton his lovers shirt, when England stopped him and said

"be gentle, we still have two days till the wedding"

What was meant by those words were _**you better not leave any marks or no sex on our honeymoon got it?!**_ He seemed to get the message perfectly well

"I promise cher, I won't leave any on any visible places"

wow can you believe this is my husband to be?

"Arthur your skin…it's so soft and sensitive."

His words always make me turn a shade of red I didn't think was possible. Also where are his hands, there on my-

"Fran…no…not…..s-stop…"

I can't keep track of his hands or lips anymore they were everywhere. I can only feel the pleasure of where his skin touches mine. Also I will not! I refuse to let him hear me moan when I can't even see his face, that's just too embarrassing. I tried to put a pillow up to my mouth to muffle my screams, but Francis wouldn't let me.

"Non you're not allowed to muffle your screams I want to hear you, scream my name."

NO! I can't do this, I'm already…already

"Fran- shouldn't we be doing this…."

I can't talk; it's so hard when I have no breath left.

"Practice makes perfect Mon Cher, we have till our honeymoon to practice after all."

I need to make him stop he needs to know something first, it's important! How do I stop him?

"Don't say such things come on, s-s-stop!"

Tears began to roll down my face as if by instinct, this is the number one way to get him to stop. Each time it happens he gets upset, but I have a really good motive.


	3. Chapter 3-Hiding?

_A/N: OH NO! I took too long now I lost reviewers? Possibly? I hope not! It's just school you know? So im sorry but I'll write a long chapter…maybe… so tell me if you want their vows! And the bolded stuff are his thoughts!_

_Last chapter: Tears began to roll down my face as if by instinct, this is the number one way to get him to stop. Each time it happens he gets upset, but I have a really good motive._

Francis upon seeing the tears panicked he had done something wrong and retreated to sit at the edge of the bed and hold his head in his hands moving it back and forth saying

"Sorry, I'm sorry whatever I did I'm sorry Cher."

I laid there, **god I'm so stupid! I never should of**…..

" look Francis, Dear I'm sorry, I'm the one who lead you on then push away because….."

I looked up at him, **crap I just slipped up didn't i?** I went to sit next to him and we just sat there in silence until

"Why? Because why?"

I looked up and found the man next to me looking at me with questioning blue eyes.

"Because I, …..well you see….i just…"

**Ahhh I'm hesitating he'll see right through me, I need an excuse, yea an excuse that's what I need. **

"Because why Cher? Tell me?!"

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but here it goes.

"I want to save it for our honeymoon so, so It'll be more,…..more romantic, ya' know?"

Wow I sound like those girls from a chick flick!

"Do you really feel zat way Mon Petit Lapin?"

**He fell for it?!** ** Are you kidding me, we at least he doesn't suspect me. **

"I guess I feel that way."

"Oh Mon Amour now I can't wait till our wedding, not only do I get to have you as my eternal husband, but you will be officially mine as long as we both shall live!"

I got up and smacked him aside the head, Ahh sometimes he just Ahh!

"Those two things are the same you idiotic frog!"

I stormed off in to the hallway down to the kitchen, HA to hell with Francis's rule I will go in the kitchen if I want! I need some tea. **What he** **said was true though, now I won't be able to deny our relationship, and it was becoming a habit too! I also know that I wouldn't want it any other way but, I've just been independent my whole life so all this is just AHHHH! That's what it is it's all just AHH!**

"Arzur? What's wrong? Sometimes I don't get you Mon Cher."

**That make two of us, sometimes I don't understand myself.**

"It's nothing really, go to sleep Kay?"

"Are you-"

"I'm sure Francis; I'll be up in a min."

I forced myself to sit at the table with a cup of tea and smile at him as he left. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and just sat thinking **I can't bring myself to tell him why I pushed him away, the real reason. I'm going to have to tell him sometime though, it's not like I can reject him on our honeymoon, right?**

**A/N: Well, there ya have it! I'm going to post another chapter today so yea! Please review! If I had more of you I'd update faster! Just saying….**


	4. Chapter 4 wedding day YAY!

**A/N: okay my pretties Haha - the wizard of Oz – anyways… here ya go! Will Iggy's secret be revealed? Maybe….who knows!?;)**

_Last chapter: I can't bring myself to tell him why I pushed him away, the real reason. I'm going to have to tell him sometime though, it's not like I can reject him on our honeymoon, right?_

The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another.

Francis Bonnefoy, will you have Arthur Kirkland be your wedded wife, to love , comfort, honor and keep, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto, for so long as you both shall live?

"I Do"

And Arthur Kirkland will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love, comfort, honor and keep, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

"Yes, I mean I Do"

Take hands Recite vows: "Well mine aren't going to be mushy? But, Francis as much as you annoy me sometimes, I no longer have the strength to ignore my feelings for you. Although I yell some nasty things at you once and a while you stay by me no matter what. I'm grateful that we met and I don't know what would've happened if we hadn't. I'm not good at writing vows, knowing you, yours will be about love and destiny or whatever, but I can say this I love you, you git and I always will so deal with it"

"My dear, dear Arzur where do I begin to say 'ow much I love you? Zere is not a perfect way enough. But I suppose zis is a start, Mon Amour, your beauty defy's ze gods who so gracefully created you as a blessing to ze earth. I 'ave never loved anyone more zan you. And when we fight I cannot 'elp but zink I wouldn't want it any ozer way…..Je T'aime for all are damned regardless lives Je T'aime."

Please place the ring on the bride's finger

Please place the ring on the groom's finger

Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another.

In as much as Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss.

**A/N: GOSH! Isn't that sweet! No? Too bad! Guess you have to read on to see what Iggy's secret is MUHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER, kinda? Ahh don't judge me!**


	5. Chapter 5- mon dieu

_**A/N: God it took too long to do this stupid chapter! Ahhhhhh! Only because I had to figure out where they're honeymoon would take place, sooo yay for japan! It's at a Japanese hotel that has an Onsen! I actually had to do research noooo! And I'm aware I rated this M buuuttttttttt, I don't write um smut? So if you want that you can pretty please help me if not I'll have to change the rating to T. Also the place I use is real and It's Beautiful go look at pictures!:)**_

_**Song: love me tender by Norah Jones**_

_**Last chapter: The wedding ceremony duh!**_

"Francis will you at least tell me what country we're going too?"

" Non, petite lapin it is a surprise!"

Great! Once we had arrived at the party Francis had gone in the house grabbed our bags, put them in the car and announced to everyone that we wouldn't be able to celebrate with them, unless we wanted to miss our flight. I'm guessing everyone knew where he was taking me because they said okay! Have fun, well everyone but that idiot Gilbert who yelled 'We're going to have fun without you!'

I didn't even get to pack my clothes! Honestly, how could Francis let Kiku and Elizaveta pack for me, knowing them the probably packed weird things like pink briefs.

"I don't like your surprises." I said, maybe he'd be discouraged and he won't try anything tonight. Wow I sound like a bride with regrets, it's not that I don't want to it's just…

"Mon Cher? We're here, are you feeling alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. I need to somehow delay the events that might transpire. I'm starting to feel somewhat dizzy, crap why now of all times, ever since four months ago…..

"Arzur your starting to scare me! Look at me! Did you even notice how we're now in a cab?"

I don't get it, how this can happen to me. The nurse explained it the best she could, but I just don't understand. Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? How will Francis react when I tell him I could possibly die because of it? Will he be okay with it? Ahh I can't take all these unanswered questions!

"Fran- where am I?"

This is a hotel in- in japan?! When the hell did I get here and where is that snail slurping frog!? Oh wait isn't that him right there? He's just at the front desk, when did we get out of the plane and into a cab? I must have spaced out thinking about- about that…

"Mon amour, come, we need to get you to the room before you collapse, you're burning up, do you need me to carry you?"

Words, that's all I know. I'm pretty sure he was speaking English, but I didn't understand I could just stare at him until darkness overtook me. Hot darkness, yet cold at the same time. I could hear whispered yells of a person asking me if I was okay, to not leave them, to stay. Who was this stranger, what gave him the right to beg me of these things? Who was he t- arms wrapped round me. Oh Francis, love, it was you who called me. I've never loved you so truly till you put your arms around me, how will I ever explain this to you my beloved

_**A/N: Wow corny-ish ending or what! So please review! At least tell me what you think his secret is! And **_lawlietlivesforever_** I hope I did better**____** also a special thanks to: **_iheartgdragonandgrell123 and windalchemist001 for reviewing also all you other people for following. _**Yay spring break!**_


	6. Chapter 6- coma

_**A/N: okay okay so you people are going to hate me for what is about to happen, but I just had to! Don't worry I'll make it better soon**_

_**Song: Mariah Carey - Bye Bye**_

_**Kinda fits?**_

"You're the patient's husband? Mister Francis Bonnefoy am I correct?

"Yes that's right I'm his husband, please what's wrong with him?"

Voices, they're voices are echoing through my head. I don't get it, how can I hear them if I'm supposed to be asleep?

"You're husband has been put into an induced coma, we will wake him when it is safe."

Coma, oh I see I'm in a hospital, in a bed, with my nurse and my husband? Who would that b- right! I got married yesterday. Guess I messed up my honeymoon.

"Why? I don't understand, he just collapsed, I thought it was because of his fever!"

"Your husband had Hyperemesis gravidarum" ( this is real!)

My fev- oh right he doesn't know about that, I never told him, I was too scared. Now he has to find out through a stranger. How will he feel, knowing that I lied and kept a secret this big away from him? I feel guilty, I need to wake up. I want to be the one to tell him.

"Oh? Well this was unexpected I thoug-"

"_Nurse, doctor Itagaki has given us the consent to awaken the patient, please do."_

Awaken the patient? Oh that's me isn't it? That's good now I can tell Francis myself. I wonder if he'll be happy.

_**A/N: okay so yea coma's are very sad and I hear that people can hear and think while they're in these so yea! Also the nurse almost spilled the beans! Ahh and I was going to eat those….**_

_**Thanks to the other person she didn't so yay! **_

_**Also Hyperemesis gravidarum is actually a real condition and its nothing to joke about it's Severe, persistent nausea and vomiting during pregnancy — more extreme than "morning sickness" : Nausea that does not go away ,Vomiting several times every day, Weight loss, Reduced appetite ,Dehydration ,Feeling faint or fainting**_

_**Iggy's secret is quite unraveled so if you haven't figured it out, he'll be telling Francis in the next chapter. Au revoir!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Alfred and um the other one

_**A/N: okay! I'll probably finish the story this week, because it's spring break after all!:) this chapter will be longer and kinda entertaining in the beginning.**_

_**Anyways song : **__**Charlene soraia - wherever you will go**_

_**Last chapter: Awaken the patient? Oh that's me isn't it? That's good now I can tell Francis myself. I wonder if he'll be happy**_**.**

**Hint: he blacked out. And his thoughts are in bold and the italicized words are from the song!**

**Nothing belongs to me! Only the smoothie I just made**

It's so bright in here, what is this place? I wonder if I'm still in the hospital. The last thing I remember is hearing a woman's voice telling me if I could walk. Then I remember thinking something along the lines of ' no lady I'm fine can't you see that I'm all better?, of course I can't walk!' then someone requesting a wheelchair. This person seemed obviously close, and French. Wouldn't Francis be jealous? I mean he's Spanish but he still gets jealous.

"Mmm- Fran- your Spanish right?"

"What?! Are you serious?"

I don't get it, does he not understand me? Maybe I need to speak Spanish to get him to understand me.

"Si, lo digo en serio!" ( yes, I'm serious)

When I learned Spanish I don't know, but as long as he understands me then I'm fine with it. Wow japan is a really nice place, this hotel is huge! I wish they had beds though…..

"Arzur! Hey are you listening to me?! Amour look at me…"

" Oh my god so you do speak French!"

Honestly why doesn't he just speak English like a normal person, oh look we're here. Time to sleep on the- the floor.

"Franny stop being a Spanish Frenchman and come join me on the floor!"

Wow I feel soooooo tired! I wonder if this is what it'll feel like when I die. The nurse back in London said there was a 70 percent chance I might not make it through the whole nine months. She said it was even surprisingly weird that I got pregnant in the first place. I wouldn't blame her, me, a male is not supposed to be getting pregnant. She said there was a chance I could encounter big problems along the way, such as Hyperemesis gravidarum. Now here's Francis on the floor next to me, my husband and I still haven't told him. I'm guessing the doctor put me on drugs or something, because I swear I called the frog Spanish and he's clearly French!

"Francis I need to tell you something important."

I don't want to turn; I know he'll look at me. That's the problem I don't want to look in his eyes and see something I can't pinpoint. Hurt, betrayal, confusion, sadness, I don't want to see it.

"Oh have the drugs finally wore off? Are you in pain or are you going to speak to me in Spanish again?"

It's my fault that smirk and happy attitude will disappear in an instant. He'll yell, he'll stare I don't know and I'm scared

"This is serious! Just don't get mad…" I muttered while sitting up and looking at him straight on. His eyes change from playful to concern. I can't take, I look away and he just brings me back forcing me to look into his eyes. I almost start to cry, can you imagine having to look at the person who has made you so happy, yet knowing that you might be leaving them.

"Cher I would never get mad at you. You know how scared I was when you collapsed in the cab? I was terrified! The nurse said that what you had has been cleared up, but she didn't want to tell me why you had it. I have no idea what it is, she said it has to do with something only you could tell me. So please tell me is this the thing only you could tell me."

So the nurse had kept it a secret after all. She probably thought it was because I didn't know who the father was, nurses need something to gossip about anyways. This is it! I need to tell him that he's going to be a father and that I might not ma-

"Yes, it has to do with what happened."

_So latley been wondering who will be there to take my place_

"I'm … I'm four months pregnant with your child."

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face._

"Arzur your pregnant?! As in we're going to have a child! Mon dieu this is such a surprise! Arzur why didn-"

"That's not all."

_If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?_

"There's a 70 percent chance I won't make it through this…."

Silence, it's a mystery as to what silence could mean. I finally look up, I hadn't realized that I had looked down. Francis is now glaring at my stomach as if the reason I might die will look back and say 'I'm sorry for being the reason you might lose your husband.' He then notices me looking at him and looks up at me

"What if we jus-"

"Love, I know this sounds selfish, but I've decided that if I have to give up my life for our unborn child I will. I'm not worried because he'll have you an-"

"S-stop"

He's looking at the wall to our left. I can't see his face but I can tell by his voice that he's on the verge of tears. I know we just got married and our lives were supposed to be barley beginning, but the moment I heard the news I decided. I would do anything for him, anything for my Alfred.

"Is it a boy?"

Now he's looking at me with needy eyes.

" Yea, if you don't mind I've picked a name for him."

'**Of course he'd mind idiot! Who wouldn't mind the thing that's going to kill your husband! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' **

"What did you pick cher?"

If only I could stay here with him, I wouldn't mind that at all.

"Alfred…"

_**A/N: So yea! Oh my god Iggy might die! And has anyone noticed that Arthur doesn't know he's going to have twins! Poor, poor child is forgotten even when unborn.**_

_**I might time skip, but never fear it's not like a five year skip! more like one year…..**_

_**I'm doing better at updating right? Hope so! Please, please review it feeds my imagination, at least tell me you like the story**_

_**Romano: " no one's going to review stupid!"**_

_**Me: "why not! Wait, what the hell are you doing here?"**_

_**Romano: "I came for your tomatoes what does it look like!"**_

_***Runs away with tomatoes**_

_**Me: "wow! Anyways please review! Por favor!:)**_


	8. Chapter 8- pizza?

_**A/N: alright so I didn't finish it when I was supposed to, but someone told me to write PREGNANT ADVENTURES! So umm….yea I'm going to do that, I hope it's entertaining!:) It's almost over I swear!**_

_**Four months:**_

"Oh! So now that I'm getting fat you don't want to feed me! Why are you feeding me salad?!"

It's been about two weeks since I told Francis the news. He's been taking it well, more than well he says we're going to be the happiest family. We don't talk or even mention the possibilities that will arise when Alfred's ready to come out. The doctor says Alfred's gaining weight rapidly also that he was close to braking one of my ribs. I can feel him moving inside; sometimes it feels like there's two of them. The pain I sense can be from two different places at the same time. The hospital say's their doing the best they can. An well, I've been having mood swings, as in watch out here come a ticking time bomb!

"Lapin Feli and Ludwig sent you the salad and pasta. I ordered you pizza just like you told me to. And why is it your craving pizza? You've never really liked fast food, at all!?"

At times like these I don't know why, but I tend to get really emotional. I blame the hormones of course!

"Well excuse me for wanting to try something new! Maybe I should stay isolated in a hole and never come out! Would you like that? Why did this happen to me?! This is your entire fault! You bloody git I hate you!" I yelled, and then I proceeded to lock myself in the bathroom.

"Arzur that's not what I meant! Please let me in, unlock the door.'

"NO! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! THIS WHOLE MARRIGE WAS A LIE TO YOU WASN'T IT!?"

By this time I was sobbing like a complete baby and yelling like a hysterical madman.

"What?! Non, please do not think that, at least let me in!"

I opened the door very slowly, still clutching the door like it was the only thing keeping me from falling to the floor. I found Francis he looked relived and to my utter surprise I started to cry more!

"Why the bloody hell do I have to ruin everything, I'm such a horrible husband!"

"No, no lapin don't think that come let go to the living room I need to go pay the pizza man."

"Alright"

_**Ring Ring!**_

"2 Large pepperoni pizza's with a 20 piece chicken wing package on the side"

"Oh yes Mon ami how much will it be?"

"That'll be twe-"

"Francis what the bloody hell is taking you so long! How hard is it to pay the pizza person! Stupid git!"

Really how hard it to pay the guy send him on the way and give me my pizza, erm I mean my protein food. I WANT MY PIZZA! I MEAN PROTEIN FOOD! Although I'll deny what anyone says about me eating the pizza, I hate this stupid greasy food, especially hamburgers.

"Amour, will you let me do this without scaring the poor girl with your mood swings!"

"Pregnant? Look to calm down your husband start crying it works great! Bye!"

"But mon ami I have not given you the money!?"

"It's on the house don't worry!"

"Will you at least tell me your name?"

"It's Elizabeta!"

(In the house)

"Francis where's my damn protein food!"

"Your what!"

"The god damn pizza you git!"

"Lord help me!" ( whistered to himself)

"what was that!?"

"Nothing mon petite lapin"

_**A/N: I'll be doing six, eight and nine moth short stories then when the baby is being born. Then when the babies are one we shall see if Arthur survives!**_


	9. Chapter 9- sad?

**_A/N: Oh my god! I hate studying for finals! Anyways I am so happy that this is almost over, it'll be my longest story yet! I'm too lazy to go on fanfiction and check what my reviewers name is but! They have followed since the beginning and review like 5-6 times! Your reviews help me keep writing this story you know who you are hopefully!:)_**

**_Last chapter: _**

**_Six Months_**

"Francis why is your hair sooooooo long?"

I have no idea why I've barely noticed but, I'm sure it's gotten longer.

"Cher what kind of a question is that? It's the same as it's ever been."

Has it really? I wonder if he's just trying to mess with me. Well! I can play that game too!...no I can't! It just makes me mad that he always thinks I'm wrong!

"Oh really?! So now I'm blind! Can't even tell when hair grows, you sure have some nerve!"

"Cher I never meant to insult you in any way! Please let's not fight you must be tired, and on top of that your rib, it must hurt right?

My ribs been aching ever since Alfred broke it, it snaped I half when I was alone at home. I had been watching a horror film, which by the way was a waste, then I got up to go get tea and then all I remember was pain, sharp pain. I was told I had collapsed then lost consciousness. I don't remember being brought to the hospital, but when I woke I saw Francis in a chair next to me bed with his head in my lap. The red swollen bags under his eyes indicated that he hadn't slept and had been crying for a few days. When Francis woke up he looked at me died serious in the eyes and practically scolded me with 'You will never ever leave me like that again you hear me?' and 'I was so worried! It's been three days!' on top of that I spend my days in our bed, gladly they let me out of the hospital with the condition that I stay in bed as much as possible.

"I'm not in pain you git! Don't change the subject, why don't you ever listen to what I have to say!?"

"Lapin calm down, this yelling isn't good for you."

The pain hurts, but the words won't stop they're spilling out of their own free will. I feel tears on my face and I don't know why, which makes my cry harder

"MY BLOODY RIB HURTS AND ALFRED WONT STOP TRYING TO PLAY SOCCER IN MY STOMACH SO WHEN I SAY YOUR HAIR HAS GROWN YOU BETTER AGREE YA' HEAR!"

I hate this, I hate these words, and they're not mine. I feel so tired and I have three months left, three months till Alfred's born and I disappear. I won't get to see his face, or see him grow up. I won't be able to make memories with my family.

"Three months, we have three months left right, to be toge-"

"Arzur I told you to forget about that! I won't happen!"

"But Franc-"

"NON!"

I know he knows what we're up against. destiny has been playing with us, but fate fights back every day.

"So…..your hair grew, right?"

Silence.

"I guess it has cher"

**_A/N: wow this ended up being a pretty sad chapter, I don't know what to say other than wow! I had something totally different planned and just WOW!_**


	10. Chapter 10- a good laugh

**A/N: ahhh yes the moody months of pregnancy;)**

"F-Francis come quick!"

Hahaha this is going to be sooo funny

"What is it Mon cher? I'm in the kitchen is it urgent?!"

"I think my water just broke!"

Ahh yes the sound of him breaking whatever was in his hand and racing into the living room only to see me sitting on the couch eating pasta, WHICH IM ONLY EATING BECAUSE FELI GAVE IT TO ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS CRAVING IT AND ASKED HIM TO MAKE ME SOME, NOT AT ALLLL!

"Ar-Are you serious, I was soo worried! You made me break a plate!"

"Aww come on lov, I'm on my Seventh month how could I be in labor so soon? Think about that!"

I was practically giggling like a school girl, his face was priceless!

"Rosbif! What if it was pre-mature or something! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I do admit it was kind of mean, but I don't regret it

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I'm just bored!

"Well what do you want me to do!?"

I stared at him for the longest time, then I knew what I wanted to do, I've been wanting to do this all day.

"Take your shirt off"

"…"

"Hurry up ya git!"

I watch as he took off his shirt then he held it in his hands with a look on his face on whether what to do next.

"Okay now come here"

"Honhonhon have you been wanting this all day cher?"

How could he possibly know that!

"Yes is there a problem with that frog?!"

"Non, not at all"

Now that he was close I reached out and grabbed his….his um…..salmon colored shirt, yes because that's not pink it's salmon.

"Thank you! You may leave now."

Then I continued to bundle his shirt so it held some resemblance to a pillow. When I was done I laid down, put it under my head and started to drift off to sleep until…..

"That's what you've wanted to do all day? Sleep?"

"Of course what did you think I wanted t- Hey! You didn't think I actually wanted to get it on while being

Seven months pregnant did you?!" I half screeched

"NON of course not, I just thought maybe you had a least wanted to kiss a little….."

Seriously!? I'm tired and my hormonal husband wants to make out

"Come here ya git"

He bends down to get eye level with me and I give him a quick peck on the lips

"Goodnight lov."

I closed my eyes then, but I could tell he was smiling

"Goodnight amour, je t'aime."


	11. Chapter 11- (Another) break down

A/N: come on who HASN'T done this?

I don't get how someone could mix up an order of chow mein with an order of kung pow chicken. That's how this whole thing started. Francis had come home and with him my order of Chinese food, which is for protein only! But alas he had gotten the order wrong and my hormones made me lose control and I started to cry. Yea I know, who cries over food, well apparently I do.

"I HATE YOU! I MEAN IT THIS TIME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

I bet our neighbors are thinking that Francis had done something wrong, like cheat, because I was yelling hysterically as if that were the case.

"Amour please calm down, here you can have mine"

I don't know what snapped, but I suddenly felt rage boil within me

"NO! IT'S NOT THE SAME! HOW COULD YOU _**EVEN**_ SAY THAT!

"Well we've shared food before so I just thought…"

He thought blah blah blah I don't want to hear that at all

"STOP THINKING AND LEAVE BEFORE I THROW THIS LAMP AT YOU!"

"Rosbif put down the lamp and lets go eat come onnnnnn…"

I hadn't even notice I had picked up the lamp and I was holding it above my head ready to throw it

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"

"I don't! I love you cher, can't you see that?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT THAT I'M FAT AND CRAVING FAST FOOD, AND HAVING RIDICULAS MOOD SWINGS AND JUST..JUST AHH!"

Oh. Right I was holding the lamp in that hand.

After Francis so effortlessly dodged the lamp he came up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm not sorry for getting you pregnant, but I'm sorry I made you mad and upset."

"It's okay, can we just go eat now?"

"Qui"

So when I opened my take out box I noticed something

"Oh. Will you look at that I did order this, now I remember"

"…"

"What lov? Did you not get what you wanted?"

"…."

"Francis!?"

"Que vais-je faire avec vous?" (what will I do with you?(French))

"Shut up and eat, we need our protein."

A/N: did I mention he's eight months in this one? Well he is! Sooooo review pleaseeeeeeeee!

Feli: si please review!

Lovi: Shut up both of you no one ever reviews

Me: that's not true! And why are you here AGAIN!?

Feli: ve~ fratello I'm scared!

Lovi: See what you did!

Starts walking away with feli

Me: Hey stop stealing my tomatoes! And tell the people sorry this took so long, but I would love it if you reviewed!:)


	12. Chapter 12- memories

A/N: okay okay! I have not been updating because of my computer problems! But I have like three chapters to update I hope you people still like my story and windalchemist001 I was talking about you on chapter nine! I love reading your reviews.

Nine months:

I was going through all the boxes in the guest room where we decided to make the baby's room. I found a lot of old pictures, some even date back to high school where me and Francis met. That's when I was in my punk faze, so in most of the pictures I'm looking away or even swinging at the camera man. There's also some I bet Francis took, they're of me on stage playing the guitar or of me in class with an annoyed look on my face. Only one of them caught my attention though, it's the one where I'm smiling, and It's not the usual smirk I had back then It's actually me smiling at the photographer.

"Oi!, Frog come here!"

I hear footsteps rushing over, he probably thinks I'm in labor ha! I got him with that when I was seven months.

"W-What is it Mon amor?"

Not to mention the angered frenzy I had where I threw a lamp at him for ordering the wrong order of Chinese food, I-I mean PROTEIN FOOD!

"It's fine I'm not going to throw a lamp at you and I'm not in labor either so hurry up!"

The footsteps finally stopped and I see Francis standing there with a relived look on his face, then it hits me, the only person I would've smiled at back then would have to be him. He took this picture and has been keeping it ever since.

"What is it rosbif?"

"This picture where and when did you take it?"

His smile grew big and he began to tell me, all the while holding my gaze.

_**Flashback**_

"_Arzur! Arzur! Stop running away I'm going to drop the camera!"_

"_Stupid frog I hope you do! I already told you no pictures!"_

_We ran and ran till I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face. Francis on the other hand was laughing his ass off probably behind me._

"_Hahaha cher are you alright?"_

"_NO IM NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT WHAT KNID OF A QUESTION IS THAT GIT!?"_

_Then The Frenchman knelt down brushed away all the dirt from my face and ruffled the grass out of my hair_

"_Cher you really are beautiful.."_

"_Don't start getting cocky just because I agreed to go out with you"_

_I had a big blush on my face, who wouldn't! People had started saying I was getting soft, my reputation started to seem more like a forgotten fairy tale. I really didn't care because my punk years were a rebellious act to get away from my lonely life, from my parents who never seemed to have time for me, so I finally decided to be happy, is that wrong?_

"_Cher smile pleaseeeee!"_

"_Only for you, you git"_

_Then I looked as his blue eyes filled up in excitement and how he pulled up the camera quickly as if to not miss the opportunity._

"_I'll treasure this forever, so when we're married I can show it to you and remind you of how much we were in love."_

"_S-Stupid don't say such nonsense!"_

"_I Love you too!"_

"_.."_

"_M-Me too."_

_**End of flash back**_

"I had forgotten about that, Wow, Just Wow!"

"What is it cher?"

I can't believe we've gotten this far, and I'm supposed to be happy and have faith I'll get through this, but I can't help but feel like I'm going to leave all of this behind and fall into a dark sleep.

"We've gotten this far only for me t-…to die and leave you all alone!"

"Non, non lapin don't think like that please! I've loved you since sophomore year and I will not live without you, I will not love anyone but you always and forever."

"None of that, if I don't make it, I want you to try and move on okay?"

Francis looks like he's about to cry, I started to cry a long time ago.

"Arzur I can-"

"PROMISE!...please promise you'll try"

as he makes his way to kneel in front of me. He pushes our foreheads together and looks into my eyes

"I promise, but it won't be necessary trust me, we belong together"

Then he leaned down and gave me a small sweet kiss.

A/N: Eeeek! Cute? I hope so!:)


	13. Chapter 13- the end?

A/N: This just took long to write, so I'm sooooooooooo sorry!

"DOCTOR! We need to get the baby out now! He's suffocating"

"We can't proceed without the patient being in birthing condition!"

"**please doctor save my baby, don't mind me."**

"_Non! Arthur just wait till you stabilize! s'il vous plait!"_

"**Take my baby he's dying! TAKE HIM OUT!"**

"Mr. Bonnefoy we need your consent"

Why was he hesitating?! My baby can't breathe anymore and he still wants to save me instead. That can't be! I can't let that happen no matter what. My Alfred will get to live and grow up till he's eighty-one even If that means I have to die today. Yes, it'll be alright he'll have Francis.

"**Francis, please, give them your consent"**

"_nonononon, I c-can-"_

"**PLEASE! I'm begging you…don't let him die"**

"Doctor the both the baby and patient's heartbeats are slowing we need to do something NOW!"

FRANCIS POV

"_Qui, I give my consent, but doctor please save my family."_

"**Thank you** **l-lov**…"

"Get more morphine! I think he's been housing twins!"

Twins? How can Arthur have twins when he told me he was only having one!

"The smallest is coming out first, Doc. The patients fairly stable"

smallest? Fairly stable? How can this be happening! Mon dieu! This can't be possible, my petit lapin is close to death and I can't do anything but watch while he fades away. Arthur's screaming and the worst arrives, his body can't take child birth, it's breaking like fragile glass.

"**AHHH…th-the baby j-j-just…"**

"DOCTOR! The two other boys are breaking the patients ribs!"

"Where's the smallest? Do we need a C-section yet?"

Two more boys? When did this happen!? A second ago mon amour was having twins and now they're triplets?!

"The second boy is halfway there, the patients on the verge of unconsciousness, the third boy will be a C-section baby, HURRY UP people we have four lives on our hands!"

It all happened so fast, our boys are being attended to by nurses. They won't stop crying, but that's a good sign, so nobody seems to mind. Arthurs eyes are half closed and he's whispering something that sounds like '_save him, save him'. Our third baby refuses to come out and the doctors are preparing for a C-section, I can't handle this, it's all too much, I need help in this._

ARTHUR'S POV

My babies are crying, two of them. The morphine makes my body immune, but my heart aches to know where my third baby is. Francis has walked in and out of the room with his phone in hand. I can tell that he's been making phone calls, probably because he's scared and nervous.

"DOCTOR! The patient's heartbeat is dangerously low! We need to stich him back up first"

The last thing I saw was Francis trying to get to me yelling, crying, and screaming

"**It's okay lov…**

"_ARTHUR! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

A/N: sorry for ending it like that, but you have to see if he survives. And three babies, whaaaaat? You so didn't see that coming!


	14. Chapter 14- He's What!

A/N: this chapter will be in Francis's POV and what's this I see in my ball of fortune!? Tomatoes and birds! Can you guess who comes out in this chapter?

"Francis. Mi amigo! These children of yours are adorable!"

"keskeskes Francie how are these yours? They're too good looking for you to be they're father."

"well mon ami, they had a beautiful mother"

"No amigo! Tienen madre, don't lose hope." (they have a mother)

"Franny just tell us they're names, don't sweat that detail just yet."

"The one with blond hair and lavender eyes is Mathieu, he was the C-Section baby. It was odd when he was born he didn't cry, but the nurses knew he was alive, cause he had his eyes open and he was breathing."

"keskeskes he sure is a beauty"

"Si"

" This one has blue eyes like mine Arthur named him Alfred, he was the second one. He was also the one who was breaking Arthurs ribs."

"The First born is peter, he has blue eyes and hahaha Arthur's crazy eyebrows."

"woah Amigo that is a handful of babies for someone's first time."

"Damn Franny you sure got it in!"

"SHUT UP IDIOT! MY HUSBAND WON"T WAKE UP AND YOU CARE ANOUT THAT!"

"Don't cry amigo, lo siento, he will make it." (I'm sorry)

"Sorry francie, I was trying to lighten up the mood."

"**Mr. Bonnefoy you may come see your husband now."**

"Bye amigo!"

"See ya later Franny."

( Francis is now in the hospital room)

"A-A-Arthur?"

"Guess I didn't want to die yet huh?"

"I wouldn't let you even if you wanted to"

A/N: should I end it there? Review and tell me or I will decide for myself! muhahahaha


	15. Chapter 15-And life goes on

**A/N: okay last chapter ****, I am doing a time skip in the following kay!?. This was my first fic that reached over three chapters! I kind of want to write a sequel for peter, Alfred and Mathew! Tell me what you think!**

TIME SKIP

"Mon cheeeerrrrrr!"

"What is it you bloody git?! I just got peter to sleep!"

"Amour, maybe you should stop yelling then right?"

"I hate you!"

(Baby cries from far away….)

"Do you hear that Francis? Hhmmm? You made Alfred cry and he's going to make Mathew cry."

It's been a year since Arthur gave birth to our three beautiful children. The doctor had said that it was an absolute miracle that he survived. If you ask me, it just wasn't his time, and even if it had been I don't like to think about how I would've made it. Ever since then we've had our hands full, it's not that I hate having THREE one year olds, it's just I want time with my husband. This brings me to the present, I have asked Antonio, Gilbert, and Kiku to babysit, so I can have time to be with my Amour. Now I have to get Arthur to agree, he has been literally living in the babies room since we got to bring them home.

"So rosbif I've been thinking, you deserve a day off."

"Francis, you know I would if I could, lov we can go out when they're like five then I'll trust you stupid friends to watch them."

Great so he knows I want to go out and have them take care of the kids

"But cheeeerrrrrrrr, I want you."

Aww there it is, the way mon petit lapin's cheeks turn crimson. How he tries to hide it by looking away and how his eyes sparkle with embarrassment. He is so cute! I can't hold back any longer.

(Third-person)

Arthur was about to retort when Francis ran up to him and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Fran- What are you…we can-"

"Amour the bedroom isn't far away"

As Francis started to make his way down his partners body..

_RING, RING, RING_

"Bonjour! This better be important, I'm busy."

"_SI! Amigo look Kiku is busy with work and me and Gilbert can't babysit tomorrow."_

"NON, you've got to be kidding me…so close."

"Lo siento! Maybe next time si?"

"Qui, Qui, I understand."

(hangs up phone)

"FROG! What are you doing?! I thought we wer-"

"I have to go buy diapers, bye!"

"Fran- stupid git, just left me all disheveled."

_WHAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAA (babies crying)_

"Why is it I have to be a stay at home 'mom', stupid hormonal husband."

**A/N: I have run out of ideas! And smut….is out of the question for me! Sorry unless I find someone who will write it for me! Which won't really happen so sequel? Maybe yes? Tell me if you liked the story this is the ending unless I decide to change it later. So special thanks to:**

**windalchemist001, TheGreatCC 4, yunike08 4, elizabeth duchanne 6, Miss-Anoymous, lawlietlivesforever 3 AND iheartgdragonandgrell123**


	16. Chapter 16- Just get in the shower!

I was in the shower, the water splayed against my skin. I had finally agreed to let Francis's idiot friends take care of the kids. So I decided to let the needle-sharp jets hit my body, to soothe me. That was until I felt the heat of a body so close to mine, the scent of man and French wine.

"Francis, what ar-"

Hands touched me, turned me around, then lips came down on mine. Lips that were warm, familiar and oh so wonderful. We kissed, long and hard, as the water drummed our skin, skimming our bodies, tickling and teasing.

"You taste so sweet cheeeerrrrr…"

Then he turned me, so that my back was against the hard heat of his body, his erection nudging my butt as he reached for the soap and he began washing my chest and stomach. The scent of roses touched the air, filling every breath. Oh it felt so good.

"Stop being such a tease frog!"

being caught between the heat of his body, the drum of the water and the caress of his hands was nothing short of torturous, and I was pretty much steaming in an instant.

When I could stand it no more, I grabbed the soap from him and turned around. His beautiful body gleamed in the half-light of the bathroom, the water trailed down every muscle and curve. I followed the waters lead, soaping every marvelous inch, until he was quivering as badly as I was.

"Rosbif, your testing my patience aren't you?"

He took the soap and put it back in the holder, then twined his hands in mine; raising them above my head as he pressed my back against the cool, wet tiles. The heat of him flowed around me, through me, burning my skin and contrasting sharply with the coldness seeping from the tiles.

His gaze met mine, gleaming with lust and determination.

"You are mine Arthur." he said softly, in his French accent, as he nudged my legs wider with one knee. "And this is where you pay me back."

"For what?"

"For having to deal with your crazy mood swings, and for scaring me like that at the hospital."

"It's not like I planned to fall unconscious and make you believe I was going to die."

"That may be true…but I'm at my limit, it's been too long, I need you."

"Then take me…"

It came out like a pant of air as he slid into me, filling me, liquefying me. His thick groan of pleasure was a sound I echoed. Then he began to move, and there was nothing gentle about it. His body and movements were urgent, fierce, and so very wonderful. The rich ache grew, becoming a kaleidoscope of sensations that washed through every corner of my mind. Then the shuddering took hold and I gasped, grabbing his shoulders, clambering up his body to wrap my legs around his waist and push him deeper still. Pleasure exploded between us and my ** ripped through my body, shuddering through my soul.

"Francis!" I screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

He nuzzled my neck gently, kissing and nipping till he found the one place and bit down. I bent my head back so he had better access, gasping for breath as he worked to leave a dark mark that would probably stay there for a few days.

"Francis…what will the neighbors think when they see me with a hickey and three kids?"

"Well if they didn't hear that load scream a moment ago, then they'll probably come to the same conclusion."

"Stupid git! And what will that conclusion be exactly?"

"it'll be 'damn he sure got lucky last night!' or something along the lines."

"You perverted frog! I hate you!"

"I love you too cher!"

"Yea whatever!"

"Arthurrrrrrr….!"

"OKAY, OKAY…..I-I love you too."

A/N: So you can think of this as the alternative ending or Ch 16 'the end'

But I do have someone to thank because they are sooooo awesome! And that person is drum roll!

DarkAng Nikishi Hatake

They so kindly pm'd me the lemony scene that you just read, although I changed some things to make it fit my story, so we both wrote it! Kinda? Fine be that way! This is the end, hope you enjoyed and follow me so you can stay posted in case I write a sequel, CIAO! .


End file.
